Ultimate Ninja
by phantomdemon2
Summary: Naruto gains the abilities of severel dimensions and lands in the Teen titan world.Short chapters. possible NARU/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was Flying/Floating through a rift in dimensions thinking_" uh figures with my luck I practice some of my justus and I hit the remnant of a kamui and am stuck here"_

**"Your not stuck."**

"And why aren't I?"

**"Becuase you can still move meaning you can **_**touch**_** the different universes and if your in them you can **_**absorb**_** them and their knowlegde.**

"uh"

**" You touch the streams and absorb the justus and abilities from other yous."**

"Thanks Fox" Naruto looked around and saw streams of what looked like chakra going to and fro. He reached out and touched one that had a purple and redish tint to it. The second he touched it he was covered in a flash of light and memories of sex and half demons filled is head(naruhinasukafan1's piles of lemons universe).When the light died down naruto had more muscles and his eyes had a slit like a fox. Naruto looked at himself and grinned feeling the power and memories he realized the opurtunity he had and started touching the streams left and right.

**TIME SKIP 1 DAY**

Naruto looked at the changes wrought from the the chakra/dimension streams his eyes were were slitted like a fox, he had two furry red fox ears and 9 fluffy tails behind him, he stood 5 6 with muscles packed into mucsles and had seals and scrolls placed all over, apparently he could also gained the items he had from the streams has well with 2 or more of the same copies fusing( headbands, clothes and weapons.). _"This is great I have all this stuff for.. when..i.. leave... SHIT."_ "YO Fox i'm coming in."

Naruto immediatly appeared in a massive field with two houses in the backround."what the hell where's the sewer and furball?

**"oh he's in the house on the right."**

" oh thank..you." naruto said as he turned round and saw a red haired woman he remembered from the streams. "hey your the female kyuubi!"

**"Pleased to see you remember me come inside and we will explain what happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

allright i had one review when i wrote this and thats good enough for me. and the reason the last chap. seamed rushed, it was, i'm good for short chapters only i need reviews with ideas or PM's to help me sooooooooo do it

As Naruto followed the female kyuubi to the house on the right where the male kyuubi was waiting he took the oppourtunity to check out the female counterpart. She stood around his height(from naruto's pov) with DD size breasts at the least, a nicely shaped ass, had a red kimono that led very little to the imanganation, red hair with two fox ears poking out at the top and finaly 9 red fox tails poking out of a slit in the kimono giving him a nice view of her nice round ass. **"Now I'm sure you've got questions on what's going on and how to get out of here." ** Unaware of the look she was being given.**"And there are going to be anserwed when we meet up with male me.**

**"Who is right here." **The male kyuubi said(for future reference the male will be kyuubi the female just kyu/kyu-chan) suprising them**" We could go into a long-ass description but I want to check out my new digs. To keep it short you got sucked into the space ****between universes and then absorbed the different yous knowledge, abilities, items, and physical your chakra reserves surpase every known being except Kami herself, so as such soe of your techniques are permenantly on like increased sight or that touch of heat though it will only work on females. Also the kyuubi's of all the universes merged into me and her. I got all the male ones, she the female ones. But I don't want all this power(all the different kyuubi's mellowed him out, think a shaggy/scooby kyuubi.) and knowledge soooooooo."**

"So what Kyuubi"

**"Soooooo I'm forcing them on you" **The kyuubi said faster then naruto could comprehend. It was during this time that Kyuubi put his hand on Naruto's head and naruto was filled with even more knowledge and justu but this time it was incredibly painful.

**"!"** Naruto yelled as he passed out from the mindscape faded away and naruto awoke to the dimensional streams once again. But this time naruto saw that he was heading towards a stream that he had not seen before. Normally Naruto would try to stop but because of the overload of information the kyuubi forced on him he couldn't move and was thrown into the could only feel pain as he once more blacked out.

As you can see I cant write long chap. but to make up for it I am telling the most basic of abilities of naruto

Near ifinite chakra

can summon ANYTHING

Permenent touch of heat(if you don't know read Pile of Lemons by naruhinasakufan1)

Knows any justu there is(not really but you get the point)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright warning this is before the Teen Titans are together(about a year or 2), and im making Jump City worse then gothom in some areas meaning whores,bad neihborhoods(?)and all that shit. Also sorry about spelling errors my computer is shit and I'm working on WordPad TT.

Naruto woke up with what only could be described as a hangover so bad someone would have thought they got into a drinking contest with Tsunade and won. He looked around the forest he Landed in and saw he was near a town so e got up checked to see if he had all his stuff and tree jumped his way to the city.~~~(At the city)~~~As he looked around he realized that he didn't know what anything meant or what any body was saying._"This is the perfect time to test out some of the new justu i've got"_ He thought as he was turning into a near empty alley, the reason being that there was a what looked like a guy who was standing over a dead womans body with her purse and undergarments"_Perfect, __MIND ABSORBTION JUSTU"_. The man stopped and immediatly collapsed, dead as Naruto gained all of his knowledge_"So he was part of a major gang uh, O well more knowledge for me"_ Naruto thought with a bloodthirsty smirk. He then noticed the man and took his wallet, the dead girl's wallet, and her bra and panties and sealed them into a seal in his back pocket._"No sense letting these go to waste. Now where was that base again, ah yes, the Docks."_

~~~At the Gang's base~~~

Naruto was a happy man right now, he took every male's mind that was at the base and absorbed it, took all the money and posesions, and all the girls there were happy that he freed them from their debts or imprisenment(?).

"Uh Mister," One of the girls said" what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean now you gain do whatever you girls want(The youngest girl was 15, the oldest 21). I'm not keeping you here."

"No it is just we've been here so long all we know how to do is make drugs and be a sex toy/prostitute."

Naruto's eyes widened at that point rhinking they were screwed, until he had an idea."I know what you can do."He said with a smirk.

"What"the fithteen year old asked

"You will continue to do all this expect you will keep all the money and will be a spy network for me in the city, if you want to, and I will try to keep everyone of your backs."

"But what about when we get too old?"

"Then you can recruit more girls to do so." After he said this all the girls huddled up together while Naruto disposed of all the bodies. He came back to find all the girls watching him."So I assume you have a answer."Naruto quiestioned. His answer came in the form of the the girls grabbing him and kissing his lips in sucsession. But it wasn't done the there, he saw them all change right in front of him into either their '_whore'_ clothes or skimpy lab jackets.

"THAT answer your question _Boss_" All the girls said in unision with a seductive purr at the end.

Naruto smirked, grabbed the nearest girl and kissed her passionately while kneading her breast. Normaly that would get some girls a little horny but Naruto had been kissed by all the girls and had the eternal Touch of heat going for him so all the girls immeditly watching were extremely wet, the one Naruto was kissing already orgasmed and passed out from being unprepared for it. Seeing and smelling what he had done to the girls he said"Well aren't we gonna get started." Effectivley knocking them out of their lust filled daydreams. They all looked at him blushing up a storm and proceded to go into the lab or city to do their new jobs.

~~~ 15 Months later~~~

Naruto woke up in his newly purchased house in the high end distract of town feeling great. Over the course of 15 months he busted up several gangs and gave the girls the same offer as the first ones, needless to say they all accepted and had a fully operaitional spy network in the city and it even reached out into other cities. He had spent the day with his girls making sure they were all happy and safe and was now walking home when a space pod came crashing down in front of him."WTF" He shouted as when he jumped back. As he looked up he saw a figure rising the pod.

So how was it sorry about the update time but no one was reviewing depressing me and makeing me think that my story was shit. Also this story will be kinda dark if you haven't noticed and will be way different than canon.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto is a anti-hero not evil but not a complete good guy. If he finds a bad guy too dangerous to live that guy will die(hint) also i'm changing girls appereances/mindset or the way people are intoduced. Also i've got comments about my spelling, I have a crappy computer and am working on WordPad. YOU TRY IT IF MY SPELLING IS THAT BAD! Anyway for those that don't know touch of heat pretty much makes girls he touch horny if he kisses them, well you can imagain. Also because of the foxes inside him he will have an animal magnitizime that draws girls to him.

* * *

><p>As the smoke started to clear Naruto could see the figure more clearly, she stood around 5'2 with b-c sized breasts and a long curvy figure."<strong>Gorflog jod fowjib<strong>" The alien shouted.

_"What the hell did she say?" _Naruto thought.

**" She said "Where am I"."**

"Kyuu, is that you? I haven't heard from you since we got here, also you can understand her?."

**"Why yes you see she is a tamerainian a catlike warrior race that resides in space. I can understand her and I can make you as well."**

"Well why haven't you started yet." Naruto said giving the signal to give him the knowledge. Naruto immediatly was field with their language and customs. As he was talking to Kyuu and gaining and sorting through the knowledge Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven appeared and started to battle the currently unknown girl.

That was the sight he opened his eyes to anyway. He hastly thought of a plain that only Naruto could, he froze them all with a binding justu and teleported them to his house.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" All but Raven and the alien shouted.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto yelled back"I can talk to her but I need privacy and I know you don't want to not know what's going on. SO I will take her into the other room and will come back with her to tell you her story." Without waiting for their consent he picked up the orange tinged girl and brought her into the other room._"I can undestand you but the others can't so here's whats going to happen. I will free you hands and then we will transmit the earth language so you can tell all of us your story, got it!"_ Naruto said in the alien's language.

_"So you speak tamerainian do you. Good, then release these cuffs so I may leave my name is Starfire"(_translated from tamerainian) The newly dubbed Starfire said. Naruto did quick work of the cuffs and the second they fell off grabbed Starfire into a heated kiss. Starfire gained the of the earth's language within the first few seconds of the heated kiss but felt so good she decided to join in the fun by sticking her tounge into the mix. From there it became a battle of the tounges with Star breaking the kiss with a flushed face _"I may have to stay a bit longer than expected."_ She thought with a lust filled smirk.

"Now that your satisfied We gain go and explain what's happening to the others." Naruto said as he led her back into his kitchen where Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven were having a snack(he let the justu go when they calmed down)."OH. Who said you could mooch off me."

"Well, sir we were hungry and thought you wouldn't mind,Sir." Beast boy said.

"No what I don't care anymore just shut up and listen.

~~~(Starfire's explaination of the citadel(SP?) and the citadel threatens the town~~~

"Well those jackasses have offically made it unto the Naruto Shit List, only way off is to get your ass whooped by me." Naruto said with a bloodthirsty grin that scared Beast boy shitless and made Star horny.

"And no one threatens a city on my watch." Robin said shaking himself from Naruto's bloodlust.

"So a temporary team to kick these guys asses?"Naruto asked

"I'm in." Robin said with conviction

"Me too"Cyborg said"No one messes with my neiboorhood."

"I'll help"Beast boy said.

"I won't let them take me again."

"What about you?" Naruto asked Raven.

"I won't fit in well." She said with a slighty depressed monotone voice(oxymorons FTW).

"I come from a different dimension, Beast boy is green, Cyborg is a cyborg, Star is an alien, and Robin is a walking traffic cone"

"**HEY**" Beast boy and Robin shouted

"You'll fit right in."Naruto said with a reasuuring smile.

"Well all right."Raven said timidly. As that was said the wall broke open to reveal a horde of the citadel's aliens coming at them

"Team GO" Naruto shouted

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading now review and have your friends do the same. POLL ON PROFILE CHECK IT OUT!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

All right no one is doing my Poll so unless you guys do the poll and review i can't continue much after these 1 to 3 chapters.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the destroyed wall and and the citadel's men and he had only one thing to say"Motherfuckers did NOT just bust up my crib." And with that eleguant statment he grabbed the nearest citadel's electro-spear thing, charged it with chakra and stabbed the unlucky bastard in the balls. The overload of energy caused the soldier to be ripped apart from the balls up.<p>

"My Gods He's a monster!" One of the now many tramutized citadel soldiers said.

"Oh I am NOT done with you bitches yet." Naruto said with a such a bloodthirsty smirk that Yomi the king of Makai looked at it and shit himself, and Chuck norris felt it, and nodded. He took the dead man's spear and threw it so hard it went through 10 men right away. But he wasn't done yet he grabbed another dude by his face ripping his head clean off then using the body has a glorified meat sheild for the electro-spears attack.

~~~3 minutes later

A Beast Boy green Robin asked "Was that REALLY necessary, I mean you killed all of them."(I have it that the superheroes are used to death even if they don't cause, it I mean face it they all died at least twice)"

"Yes Robin it was, those fuckers messed up my crib." Naruto said as about twenty Naruto clones had all ready fixed the wall.

"But you fixed it in about 5 minutes." Robin said increduasly(SP).

"Yes but it was a matter of principle"

"You shoved the spear so far up his ass that his head popped open to reveal the tip of it."

Naruto did not have a chance to reply as the citadel captain anaunced the city was screwed and started charching his partical canon."OH COME ON." Naruto shouted" Where do these guys get these things. Is they some secret villian store that sells weapons that cause mass destruction if so where is it, cause I want that shit." Naruto ranted getting strange and wary looks from the guys and slightly lustful eyes from the gals."Uh whatever, Team GO."With that Naruto jumped up onto the building and jumping from building to building to get to higher until he reached the catidel's ship sticking to the bottom of it waiting for the rest of the team. He saw Robin grab his grabbling hook gun and shot towards naruto hooking on to the ship, Raven floated towards the two calmly while B.B. transformed into a terrortactil(SP) and grabbed Cyborg and and flew towards the rest of the team as Star went flying with Raven.

"All right me and the girls will handle the boss. Robin,B.B.,Cyborg you handle the guys throughout the ship, we don't want any renforcments bothering us. Also Cy, Rob take any tech you undestand and upgrade Cy's Tech as best you can.B.B. sniff out any enemy's to take ." With the instructions given The boys ran down into the ship's core and bunk area. Naruto picked up both Star and Raven and Shunsuined them to the Bridge/Comande Center"Now Rae I want you to take down the people at the firing station, Star I excpect you to back her up and knock out all you can . I will deal with the big guy in the chair."

"Wait/Hold on" Star and Raven said at the same time."We can't let you go without some luck." They said still in synch. Star leaned foward and placed a gentle kiss on him smrking like a cat when she stopped. Raven looked at him and started to lean foward but was heisitant. Naruto saw this and helped her out a bit by leaning down and kissing her on the lips and adding a little tongue into the mix.

"Don"t worry I'll be fine."He said when he stopped the kiss. And with that he disappeared, ready to fight the boss.


	6. Chapter 6

I Need Help! I need reviews to help me write and no one is reviewing making it harder on top of school/work it is killer

~~~STORY START~~~

Naruto landed in front of the big guy in the overly big chair I.E. the leader.

"You think you can win, well you are sadly mistaken." Naruto just looked bored as the leader dude had his mini rant and looked into the bastard's eye. That was all that was needed has the leader looked at naruto's eyes and saw, not blue nor red but a miniture supernova going off in each on of his eyes. To the leader's point of view it was as if he was swallowed up by the sun and slowly was disinergrated into a inverted naruto who was standing right in front of his disinergrating body. In the real world the leader fell dead has naruto took his memories in the most painful way possible While looking around at all the clones who were doing the same to all the other men on the floor he was on.

"Well that takes care of this minor problem. All right listen up go and steer the ship on to that island they put the hologram projector on." "**ALL RIGHT."** The clones all replied in unision. With that done and the others finished naruto took his time to look for the others.

~~~Author note~~~

Sorry for the delay and the fucking short chapter bt i need reviews to write and no one was reviewing damn it.


	7. Chapter 7

All right time to clear up some confusion. When I said I needed reviews i meant that reviews are my motivation for writing the chapters, less reviews the harder the chapter comes to me. Also one reviewer mentioned how kyuubi knew about the different universe-touching thing, well he/she is a demon that is as old as fuck, he/she would know something, that is what my thoughts were. Now note that i take suggjestions from reviews and P.M. to help me write, i may not use your idea but it could jump start another so please review

~~~Titans tower/Undergroung base~~~

Robin, B.B., Star, Raven were all staring at the 50 Narutos who were cleaning up the tower and the new underground addition that naruto made incase the villians ever got smart enough to just bomb the tower. "Dude this is so awesome, now I won't have to clean my room."

"No, you still have to clean your room B.B. I won't ever againt send my clones into your room." Naruto replied lounging in the kitchen cookin up some grub for everyone

"AWWWWWW MAN. Why not?" B.B. looked around"And where is Cyborg?

"One, Because that is your contrabution to the team, I am the handy man, Star and is the muscle, Cy is tech man, Rae is the brains, and Robin is the distaction with his traffic cone suit(**HEY)**. Two Cyborg is getting an upgrade from my clones so don't worry."

Starfire popped up behind Naruto and said "This is a most glourios day is it not my friends."After she said that naruto reliazed that Star new nothing about human culture and and an idea.

"Listen guys i'm going out for a bit don't kill B.b. while i'm gone." And with that he left in a flash of light leaving a wide eyed Raven, the reason he used demon enegy.

~~~Secret base near the docks~~~

Naruto appeaared in the middle of the room and was swamped by drop dead gorgeous girls all shouting "**Naruto!**"

Naruto chuckled has he was under everyone"Can you please get off me girls." They did just that with the exception of one 16 year old who took the oppurtunity and threw her tounge into his mouth with wild abandon."While not unpleasant I really need to ask some questions to my prisoners." With that statement he walked off into the basement where three figures were tied to a wall, one girl whose hair would have been considered stylish if it wasn't coated blood and water, 2 men who looked, acted and even talked like generic villians. He didn't know or care what their names **were** because these three had all paid for his girls "services" and either didn't pay or were abusive to the girls, suprisingly it was the girl who had the done the most damage and racked up the most debt with her constant need for drugs and sex and other things that she had ordered from them. He was thinking of keeping them here untill they decided to pay up but just had a brilliant idea."Can it be done Kyu?" Naruto asked the sexy vixen in his head.

**"Yes it can but with the amount of drugs in her system it could make her a mindless robot only capable of following commands."**

"Yeah, about that Kyu, she hurt one of the people under me so I don't give a shit. So are we could to go?"

**"Yes just put your hand between her breasts and force a bit of my chakra into her and she will have the most orgasmic experiance of her life while you get whateve you want with her head." **

Naruto smiled at the ok sign and put his hand in between her low B breasts and forced a bit of kyu's chakra into her system. Almost instantly she was moving like she was having an eptilactic siezure but out of pleasure. Naruto's hand stayed where it was becase of the tree walking excersise but on his hand, he then reached out into her mind and took everything that was human related and took it, but before he took his and off her chest and take the memories out he pumped out a little more of Kyu's chakra into her system just to fuck her a bit more. He took his and off her chest with a glowing orb overing over his hand before he saled it into one of his pockets. Her back arched has she had another orgasim and the pleasure filled gleam in her eye just stayed their even though the effects of Kyu's chakra were over.

~~~Chapter over~~~

As you can see I tried to make the chapter a bit longer so review please.


	8. Chapter 8

NEW POLL it is basiclly if I should include different shows into this as well like sailor moon or something leave sugjestions of girls in the reviews or PM me.

Also I have made it so that every super hero has a split personality like thing because no kid/teen could ever get used to the death and destruction that they face normally with out something wrong with them. And look at the attitude change Star had in the first ep. First a warrior then the dumb Star. Note it's not big it's more like a battle mode and normal mode settings so you probably won't notice any thing. I plan on bringing in at least one naruto girl in the lighting and thunder Ep/Ch.

~~~Chapter start~~~

Naruto telorported to the area where he felt the majority of his team's energy and was suprised to see that everyone(after Robin appears) near the shore line and that his tower was being fucked up."OH. What the Fuck is goin on here, I'm gone for a couple hours(he had shit to do and stuff to collect. Take that however you want) and I find out that you all lose to some punks. Oh how the pain will flow from your training sessions when we get our tower back." They all shivered as they remebered the last training session they had."But first, Star come here."

When she got close enough he pulled the glowing orb of memries and shoved it into Star's chest where she screamed and fell down."**STAR!**" All but Naruto cried out. They all sarted to rush towards her when she sat up with a slightly dazed expression on her face before she shook her had and looked towards Naruto to and said.

"Thank you Naruto for that."

"No sweat Star, you deserve to know the slang of the planet." Naruto said confusing the Titans except Raven who figured out what happened.

"You gave her memories of the slang, knowledge and everything else a normal earthling knows."Raven stated causing the others eyes to buldge to epic size porpotions.

"Yep it was fairly simple, I just got the memories needed and put them in Star here." Naruto said has if it was the most simple thing in the world "Either way we have to get our tower back and I have the perfect plan."

~~~To the tower~~~

"What to these fuzz buckets to for fun here, all this shit is worthless crap." Gizmo said as he went through all of B.B. stuff. As he was conplaining about lack of anything halfway decent while Mammoth was gorging himself on a strange blue mold that grew in the time naruto was gone from the kitchen, Jinx had just finished going threw Raven's stuff when Naruto appeared in front of her. Before she could get into battle mode he used his omnigan(His eyes look like they have supernovas in them constantly exploding) to have her pass out.

"Phase One complete." Naruto said as he created a clone of both him and jinx having his clone take the original Jinx back to his room. He reinforced the jinx clone with enough chakra to last 3 decades of constant energy use. He calmly walked to the roof where the others had captured the other two. He saw robin interogating Gizmo has he put the fake jinx with mammoth and decided to help him out a bit."Yo Robin let me take over for a bit." Naruto said as Robin turned to answer him.

"WTF Happened to your eyes!" Robin yelled alerting everyone to Naruto's still active omnigan eyes.

"Oh yeah I never told you guys about these. Well there special eyes I can use that allow me to cast powerful illusions, summon a multitude of creatures, control gravity, and see in a complete circle around me to name a few of the basic techniques."

"Basic! Those sound like texhniques that would screw almost every villain currently known."

"Well basic compared to the other techniques."

"What other techniques could you have that is stronger than what you just said."

"Well summoning the flames of hell to burn for 7 days and nights, to see into the near future and control what is in my line of sight momentairaly(A mix between the sharingan prediction technique and sven vision eye from The Black Cat), summon a being that has the ultimate defense to name a few. And thats just with me using my eyes." All the titans could only stare at Naruto while Gizmo and Mammoth were litteraly shitting themselves as they heard what he could do to them without even trying to exzert himself.

"Mammoth we are never fucking with these guys again." Gizmo whispered to Mammoth.

"You said it" Mammoth replied Moving his shoulder to make the,unknown to him, Jix clone comfertable(**A.N.** WHY CAN'T I SPELL TT ).

"Any way" Naruto says has he grabs Gizmo" **Tsukuyomi**" and immedaitly gizmo appears in what to him looks like space when he saw Naruto just standing there with two men covered in cloaks.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Gizmo stuttered fearfully.

"Oh nothing, it's these two you should be afraid of. Now!"

""Yosh right Naruto, We will Show this young man the POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee and Gai screamed. With that naruto turned away leaving the illuision on auto pilot has he exited that world.

Gizmo started screaming in fear and pain has he started saying" ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL JUST DON'T TO THAT AGAIN!"

Naruto turned to the stunned Titans and said" That's how you do it." with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. Sorry for the delay but writers block sucks. I have some stuff to explain/say first of his why i'm not using hinata in the harem is simple too many fics of her and naruto and almost every harem with her in it turns her into a super bitch. **IT ANNOYS ME.** Second I thank UMNX for actually giving me a girl and a sugjestion to use. Now i'm sending Naruto into the past because I can just see him there better but now I have a better idea of what do to So thank you. Third I'm going to change backround stories or just plain add them since I just have the show to go off of since ive never read the comics so if I miss stuff I'm sorry but at least it makes my story a bit more oringanal. Fourth and finally is besides UMNX no one has given me a girl to use/introduce so if you hav idea PM me or review them to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story begin~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was sitting on his bed thinking on what to do with the girl in front of him. Jinx had been brought to his room by his clone so Robin wouldn't go supercop on her. She had been stripped to nothing but her panties to, _check for weapons, _and was currently sealed in his room using a complex seal to bind her into his room that was bigger than the entirety of the tower(aren't space time seals great, they fuck with reality and physics in one try.) he also put seals to prevent her from using her bad luck powers."I just don't know what to do with her kyuubi, kyu-chan, she's an enemy but I just don't want her to go to jail, break out, then repeat the cycle once again." naruto said in his mind to the demon foxes.

**"Well you could rape her into being a sexslave" **Kyuubi was stopped there by kyu hitting the weaker demon(gave naruto powers and kyu had female fury) and was put into a hole where a fate worse than death was waiting for him, YOAI FAN**BOYS** and Gai in a speedo."**OHHH GOD MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!"**

"Now I sugjest keeping her here untill you decide what to do with her." Kyu said in her feminine voice.

"Great idea kyu-chan thanks." Naruto said going over to Kyu and kissing her before going back to reality

**"KAMI WHY WON'T IT STOP!"**

~~~Heaven~~~

**"Because you deserved it."** Kami said as she went back to punishing a certain white haired pervert who was smiling at his godsons actions.

~~~Naruto's room~~~

Naruto was shaking his head to stop his eyes from spinning when he noticed that his guest was waking up. Jinx got up with a groan has she realized she was just in her panties. Normally that would set off ones alarms in their heads but Jinx had been badly beaten as a child and had everything stolen from her, including her clothes, that she was used to it. She was grateful that because of her powers no one would try and rape her, fearing that if they did they would have eternal bad luck. She opened her eyes for the first time since being awake and looked around the room she was in. She saw what looked like scribbles to her covering the walls and suprisingly herself, there were seals going from her wrists to her breasts were they seamed to spike around her nipples. She tried rubbing them off but to no advail except her nipples hardening from her trying to scrpae off the seals.

"They don't come off you know." Said Naruto from the doorway.

Jinx's head shot up and narrowed her eyes at the blond."YOU!" Was all she said as tried to fire her bad luck at Naruto but to her suprise the seals on her started glowing with a pink light as the spikes near her nipples grew and poked them releasing her bad luck in the form of pure energy back into her through them "**AHHHHHHHHH!"** she screamed in pleasure.

While she was still in shock he decided to explain the situation to her "You were knocked out and captured by me and I brought you here and put those seals on you. They simply keep you within a desingated space and stop you from using your powers, if you were to try to leave the same thing that happened just now will repeat itself every time your try to leave/use your powers. I've got leave now so you have now alot of time to think of all choices you've made and what can be done with your life from now on so... Ja ne." And with that naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

(**AN.** Since it's been awhile i have i mini preview of the prison breakin ep/ch.

~~~At the prison~~~

Cinderblock was smashing threw the walls and anyone that got in his way. He was suprised when a blond blur speed towards him and a gut wrenching pain appeared in his gut.

~~~~END~~~

Yeah I know the chapter and preview suck but as I said earlier WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS BALLS...

PLEASE review or I will have lee find a way into your house and replace your outfit with THE JUMPSUIT OF YOUTH!


	10. Chapter 10

I was able to get this one out faster because i had an idea on what to do with this chapter. Also I had naruto convert the other titans to his few of dealing with villains in other words if they're strong they will kill making them appear stronger since they don't have to hold back like they normally do.

~~~START~~~

Cinder block was crashing the one wall after another, it didn't matter he was rock going threw steel he was doing it.

**"Why the fuck don't fucking lazers work on this motherfucking piece of walking rock?" **Shouted one of the gaurds before cinder block ran over him effectivly killing him.

"OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED BOB!" The gaurd's friend said.

"THAT BASTARD! SHOOT HIM UP!" Another shouted letting his lazer gun shoot cinder block straight in the eye causing him to roar in pain and pick up a massive slab of metal and threw it hitting all the remaining gaurds in the prison courtyard. Cinderblock was going to continue forward when a beam of blue energy hit him in the chest sending him flying back a couple of yards. Cinder looked up to see six teens looking at him in disdain.

"You piece of shit. You killed multiple guards, broke INTO prison and finally pissed all of us off with you lack of regard towards human life, it's officail you are now deemed to dagerous to live." And with that the six procceded to unleash what could only be described as complete and udder domination on cinderblock's ass. Beast boy transformed into a TRex and bit down on cinder before throwing him as high as he could, Star took it from there by punching and blasting him even higher into the atmosphere. Raven appeared with cyborg on a platform she created and she grabbed Cinder and throwing him higher while Cy unleashe his arm cannon on him sending into the outer edges of he atmosphere. Finally Naruto appeared right above Cinderblock with and odama rasengan in his hand sending into his gut with a look of indeferrence on his face."Go to Hell you bastard." And with that Cinder block started spirailing back to with at 50 MPH with Cyborg and Star fring at him on his way down to increase the speed of the descent. Cinderblock it the ground with enough force that he continued down into the mangma underneath the crust burning him into nohing more than moled rock.

Naruto quickly sealed the hole up before any lava could escape when the news crews that always are at crime scenes appear to interview the titans. "EXCUSE ME. We're with the evening news and are wondering why did you kill that villain?" One reporter asked the team.

Naruto stepped forward and answered "Simple. He was too dangerous to live, if he had lived he would have eventually broken out like almost every super villain and we would have to capture him again thus restarting the cycle. Another thing is he killed at least 20 men while busting in here and has done immense damage to the prison's walls. If any normal person commits that crime the are given the death sentance, when a super villian does it they are just locked up. That means that someone in a position of power is manipulating either the judge, the jury, or the cases themselves." Naruto said causing all the reporters in the vacinty jaws to drop at the supprisingly sound logic."Now we have to get back to the tower but I belive I've given you all a lead on a new story you can follow so please excuse us." With that Naruto grabbed the titans and disappeared in a flash of black light.

~~~at slade's hideout~~~

"**DAMMIT!"** Slade shouted wacthing the news program, one of his strongest pawns had been killed, he had a superhero team THAT'S WILLING TO KILL enemies that are apperently too strong, and the blonde had caused light to be shed on his freeing of other villians. All in all he was pretty much fucked.

~~~The tower~~~

Naruto appeared in his room after dopping off the others in their own rooms. He then procceded to search for his sexy super villianess prisoner, he found her on the floor in what apeared to be a pleasure induced sleep/faint/coma.

"Kyu I DID remember to tell her the pleasure got more intense the more she tried to leave/use her powers, riiiight?" Naruto asked upon seeing her condition

"I don't think you did, but I think she figured it out on her own." Kyu calmly replied.

"But then why is she passed out if she figured that out?" Naruto asked confused. He didn't have to be confused long as he saw jinx semi wake up and used her powers to give herself even more pleasure."Never mind." Naruto said "But after a while it would just hurt her and from the condition of the seal she's been abusing the hell out of this thing."

"Maybe she's a masochist."

"Possibly, considering the condition she's in I wouldn't be supprised." Before kyu could continue jinx started coming back to the world of the living. Naruto went over to her semi prone figure and slapped her ass causing her too both jump in the air and maon in pleasure at the same time."Wow, you really are a masochist." Naruto stated bluntly.

Jinx blushed a red the put robin's clothes to shame._'Great going jinx.'_ she silently scolded herself while still blushing. Then she realised the state she was in and her blush grew even more. She was standing the with her only clothing, her panties soaking wet from her earlier experience with the seal, her nipples standing out towards naruto, and her ass red from where Naruto slapped her less then a minute ago."Sh-shut up!" She stuttered out blushing all the while.

"Hell No. This is way too much fun." He said with a smirk.

~~~END~~~

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I'm EVIL

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Evil Naruto Wins. Also Mini-Rant time sorry. i'm annoyed when people say naruto's whiskers are from kyuubi being stuck in him. They are from kyuubi's chakra affecting him in the womb. His mom was the preivious jailer so any time kyuubi flared it's chakra part of the chakra would go into the umberical cord and affect the still devolping baby naruto so why does naruto losing the kyuubi take away the whisker marks.

~~~Start~~~

Naruto Stared at the wet and horny jinx with a growing erection and lust."Kyu-chan that idea kyuubi had before is seeming more and more appealing. Why?" Naruto said to the sexy vixen in his mind.

"My guess is that your demon instincts awakening, normally you would be able to control it but Kyuubi's extra chakra threw of the balance making you more prone to evil than you were before."

"So That's why I want to rape her long and hard."

"Yeah that would be the reason why."Kyu replied before an evil idea came into existance"Naruto since those instincts are going to control most your thoughts how about I give you two demonic seals that will help you."

"FUCK YEAH"Naruto shouted in his mind as the instincts setteled(?) down.

"OK" Kyu shouted back with a way too cheerful look on her face, her own instincts coming to the surface"The first is a slave seal, it was originally used on humans we wanted to inslave so it should work on super/metahumans. The second is the mate seal, does pretty much what you expect it to do." As she finished saying this she fed the info into Naruto's head.

"So I just have to spike girls somewhere on there body and I can control them mind and body?" Naruto asked after gaining the information

"YEP" Stated the cheery Vixen.

Naruto just smiled a creepy grin and looked at Jinx. Sometimes he was really glad he can talk to the foxes in his mind at superspeed as jinx at barelly moved at all. Naruto summoned his 9 tails behind him and started charging one of the tails up with chakra. Jinx noticed that one of his tails were glowing and was about to ask why when said tail moved faster than she could follow and spiked her in her stomach. A copy of his own seal appeared on her stomach.

"**OOWWWW!** What was that for!" Jinx shouted. That was all she could before her eyes became unfocused and the seal on her glowed a bit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow"Kyu is this supposed to happen?"Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Yes kit it is, you see the slave seal has 3 different stages, your on stage one. On Stage 1 you can control her body, her mind, or both at once. With the body control her mind is forced to watch her body without any control of it, also allowing you to train the body any way you want, she can still talk though. With control of the mind you can train the mind to think certain thoughts while the body tries resisting, kind of like a reflex. Note that the mind controls the body so you can control her movements but with a harder resistance. With contol of both you control her completly though you need to train the other 2 before using this one. And this is only stage 1 of the slave seal." Kyuubi answered "Jinx his currently in the mind version."

Naruto jaw went slack in awe at the sheer power this one seal had over one's body, and he loved it the slack jaw turning into a smirk._"Let's try this out."_**"Here bitch!" **With the verbal command Jinx went over to naruto. Naruto smirked as he realised the oppurtunity he had.

Then he heard his titan comunicator(sp?) beeping."_God Dammit. Fucking cockblockers."_"What?"

"Robbers down at the jewellery store. Come on" Robin said qiuckly before shutting the screen down.

"That's all, he cock blocked me because of robbers." Naruto muttered to himself "Whatever. Jinx **REALEASE!**" With that jinx turned back to normal wondering what just happened.

~~~end~~~

I know short chapter but the main point was to tell you who won the poll and about the seals. if you have any idea's for any demonic techniques or seal review them to me or send me a message. Also a new poll. Should I include mature women from the naruto dimension I'll put the people up and a answer of no if you don't want that.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~Story start~~~

Naruto returned to the tower after mind... I mean convincing the chief of police that his police had gotten soft with a super team in the area and needed to step it up to the point where there should be able to handle low class super villians. He came in to see all of the titans looking right next to him on both sides. Turning his head he saw Superman, Batman, and Supergirl looking at him.

"Whatever I did i'm blaming traffic cone over there." Naruto said before anyone said anything causing all the girls to giggle(and a boat near the island to blow up cause of Rae's powers), Robin to shout HEY while the rest excluding Batman(he never shows emotion as batman. EVER.) just looked at him in shock.

"No it wasn't 'traffic cone'(**OH COME ON**) that did anything it was you and your team killing Cinderblock." Superman said causing Naruto to do a deadpan stare at the three of them to the point where even Batman was uncomfortable.

"He was a villian and if you saw the news cast you'll see my and my team's reasons for doing so."

"No No we understand that and while we may disagree on this you do bring up a good merit, we're actually looking into the crime records from over the years to see why they weren't killed/death sentence."

"So why are you here then, I doubt with Bats over there it's a friendly visit." Naruto bluntly stated.

"Your right." The gruff voice of Batman said"We want you to take Supergirl here into your team and help her gain experiance in fighting villians."

This caused Naruto to look over Supergirl with his Omnigan activated eye and see anything the normal eye would have missed. To the normal eye she had long blonde hair that reached around mid-back, crystal clear blue eyes, long legs and C cup breasts. She wore a long sleaved shirt with the superman S on it that stopped above her stomach, a cape and a sort red mini skirt that showed of her thighs. To Naruto's eyes he coulds see her heart beating faster than average_"Good, she's anxious, that means she's not cocky." _He also saw that her muscle's were strained the same way ones would after excersising_"So she's not a slacker." _He also saw that she was wearing black lingerie panties and a black lingerie bra that was a size too small making what was already a C cup even larger.

"Alright we'll allow her on the team for set time, if she shows she can be a team player and work well with the other's she can stay if she chooses." Naruto stated after thinking it over some.

"Hold up." Batman interupted"We want to make sre she can actually learn something here so I have a test for you to complete."

This caused naruto to raise an eyebrow._"They ask __**US**__ to help her and they have the balls to say __**WE**__ might not be worthy."_ "Let me descuss this with my team before going on then, it's one thing to accept a new member it's another thing completely to accept a test that may hurt them." With that said Naruto went to the descussion/interrigation room with the Titans." Well what do you guys think we should do?"

Robin replied first "We should show them what we can do and take that test. If we beat that test we even het Supergirl on our team, that would help our city and us alot."

"Yes but it would also attract all of her enemies to our city as well." Naruto countered

"If she could beat them alone then as a team we should be able to kick their asses!"

Naruto reached over to Robin and whacked him in the back of the head" No being cocky got it. Powerful beings have gotten cocky than got their asses sodomized by opponents weaker then them."

"Naruto has a point, but I agree with Robin on taking the test."Cyborg said with B.B. nodding his head without stop.  
>"We should totally take this test dude." B.B. shouted with his usual euthisiasim(Sp?)<p>

"Well it looks were doing it since the majority of you guys are up for it. I don't even need to ask Star since I know she won't back down from a challenge and no matter what me or Raven say we're out voted." Nauto said with a smirk, showing he was amused." Now everyone except Rae leave. I need to talk with her for a sec." He then proceded to sound proof the room through seals placed into the walls." Alright what's wrong, you've been more quiet then usual since that time I teleported out of the tower." Naruto stated looking at his teamate with concern(Just cause he's evil doesn't make him care about his teamates any less than before, he is still Naruto after all).

"Nothing's wrong" Raven stated in her usual monotone voice.

"Rae I KNOW something's wrong so tell me so I can help you."

"Help me you can't HELP ME!" Raven shouted, her emotions taking control. As a result naruto was flung into the wall."Naruto" Raven said the second her emotions were under control.  
>"No sweat Rae but why didn't tell me you couldn't control your demonic energies." Naruto stated has he got up causing Raven to both widen her eyes and go stiff.<p>

"How are you in control?" Rae quietly sobbed out after a few tense moments of silence.

"Will power and seals." Naruto answered in his most caring voice.

"What?"Rae looked at him confused. Naruto just smiled and pointed to around the room which raven now noticed to be covered in glowing seals.

"Didn't you notice that you were crying and nothing bad happened?" Naruto questioned"I can create seals that stop the flow of demon energy, just stopping the destruction caused by emotions will be easy since I have a base to work off of."

Raven jumped into Naruto crying" Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." Nonsop with naruto activating a hiddden seal to slow down time outside the room.

~~~End~~~

I know Raven seams more emotional than usualy but that was the stress of figuring out how naruto controlled the demon energy and finally being able to show emotion without blowing shit up.


End file.
